


It Might Be Pride

by miserablekings



Category: Pride and Prejudice, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, H A ha, M/M, its dumb, ive been rlly into P&P reccently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness had never seen someone like Ianto before, he had been in the country for no less than 3 days and he was already feeling odd things with this man. But he knew it was forbidden, but maybe that wouldn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be Pride

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY. might be more than 1 chapter. only if i care too though. it might just be some dumb small thing.

There are so many ways the two of them could’ve met, in a pub in the 1970’s, in Cardiff in 2004 and more and more. 

 

Jack Harkness though was living a rich life at the moment, waiting and waiting for something interesting to happen, he had grown bored of the people he was around. Proper and waiting for marriage. Then his good friend Charles Bingley decided to move, maybe to meet his wife there.

 

There the two stood, everyone had stopped and turned to look at them. Jack held a straight face and followed Bingley down the path the people had formed. He noticed two girls whispering to each other. Next to them stood a gorgeous man who put a hand on one of their shoulders, the two stopped and blushed when they caught Jack’s stare. 

 

The music and dancing continued on when Jack and Charles were approached by an older woman, the man and a beautiful girl. Jack’s eyes flitted from the older woman, then to the girl and finally settled on the young man. He wore a dark blue waist coat, embroidered with golden buttons, it was very form fitted. Over top was a long blue coat, the colour suited him well, it matched his pale blue eyes. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Bingley. I am Mrs Jones, this here is my daughter, Jane. And my son Ianto.” The elderly one introduced. The girl curtsied and the man bowed. 

 

“I, as you know, am Charles Bingley,” Charles agreed, “And this is my faithful friend, Jack, Jack Harkness.”

 

Jack could tell Charles was entranced. He let him go off with Jane, the mother ran away to find what seemed to be her other daughters. And Jack was left with her son, Ianto. 

 

“Do you dance?” Ianto asked him, he had moved to his side instead. 

 

“Not if I can help it.” Jack replied, he knew any contact, or a dance with this man would cause an uproar. But Jack almost couldn’t help himself.

 

“So, are you looking for a wife as well?” Ianto questioned some more, Jack raised an eyebrow and snuck a look at the man. 

 

“Not particularly a wife.” Jack muttered, Ianto shot him a look.

 

And with that Ianto nodded to Jack, bowed and left to find a friend. Jack thought his reaction had been odd but tossed it aside and started to circle the home. 

 

Almost every turn he made Ianto seemed to be there, he mainly chatted with the two girls who had been giggling when him and Bingley had walked in, obviously his sisters. But they seemed mostly uninterested in what he had to say. 

 

“Oh my, she was beautiful.” Charles gushed, “She had to be one of the most breathtaking girls in there.” 

“I agree, quite handsome.” Jack nodded, he did not want to bring attention to his draw to Ianto.

 

“Oh come off it Jack, I know you had eyes for the son.” Charles joked, he did have some idea of Jack’s sexuality. But not totally. 

 

“He was tolerable, quiet and not that defined.” Jack announced, little did he know that Ianto had been sat right below them enjoy the quiet. 

 

For some reason he took Jack’s words very, very literally. This man hardly knew him and yet he said such harsh words. He stood up and stormed back inside, he warned his mother that it was almost upon midnight and that his sisters needed sleep. Ianto left with no goodbye to Jack, but he missed the quizzical glance Jack had thrown at him as he walked out. 

 

The next time they saw each other was after Ianto had met Lisa in town, she helped him pick out buttons in the town. Jack rode by on his white horse and watched Lisa and Ianto as they walked through the streets linked arms. Lisa watched him with a vacant expression and Ianto scowled at him. Jack looked away and carried on. 

 

“How do you know Mr. Harkness?” Ianto asked, Lisa looked up at him and shook her head. 

 

“It’s no business I like to discuss.” Lisa responded, Ianto respected her wish and left the subject. But he kept a mental note to later ask her. 

 

Lisa talked about the get together that was happening later that evening, she gushed about the dress she was going to wear and the people who were going. Ianto noticed some dirty looks thrown their way, but if Lisa didn’t notice then Ianto pretended not to either. 

 

“Is Mr. Harkness going?” Lisa mumbled to him as they stood in line at a fabric shop. 

 

Ianto at first didn’t hear her, she cleared her throat, “Hm, what, oh I presume.” Ianto answered, a few people looked up at his loud outburst. 

 

“Huh, I may show up.” She said, Ianto looked at her, still unaware of what their quarrel was. Ianto could see why though, he was kind of an ass. 

 

They parted ways and Ianto began the walk back to his home, he pulled out a small book from his pocket and cut through fields. On his way he heard a horse on the trail near him, Ianto looked up and saw none other than Jack Harkness. Ianto shoved his face farther into his book, he hoped Jack wouldn’t notice him. 

 

“Mr. Jones!” Jack called out, Ianto rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear. 

 

“I’m speaking to you..” Jack yelled from the trail, he had stopped in the middle of his ride. 

 

“What do you want?” Ianto cried, Jack stared at Ianto. 

 

“Are you going to the dance tonight?” Jack questioned, Ianto nodded. 

 

“I’ll see you there then.” Jack grinned and rode away. 

 

Ianto thought about the things he’d heard Jack say last night, why was he so bothered by it? It’s not as if they were going to have relations. Laying with another man was forbidden. Wait why had he even been thinking about that. Ianto shook his head and kept walking. Tonight was going to be strange. 

  
  



End file.
